


Kiss of Death

by Iwillbestrong97



Series: Friends With The Monster [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demon Patrick Stump, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Time jump to a few months after “Friends with the Monster.” Your relationship with Patrick has been going great. It was almost going too well. He has his demon alter ego under control and he doesn’t really shift between his two personalities anymore. At least, not unwillingly. But something feels off. Strange dreams keep you up at night. You don’t want to worry Patrick, so you don’t say anything. After all, this stuff was supposed to be in the past.





	Kiss of Death

Tapping away at my computer was getting frustrating. I’d been working on the same scene in my book for over a week now. I’ve deleted and rewrote it I don’t know how my times. I groaned and grabbed my computer, shaking it, as if it would help. I feigned hitting it against my head. At least, that what I was trying to do.

I smacked myself in the face with my laptop. Right on the bridge of my nose. I yelped in pain, tears welling up in my eyes. This was just not my day apparently.

“Hey! What happened? You ok?” Patrick rushed into the room. He looked between me and my laptop that I was glaring at, and chuckled.

“It’s not funny,” I said, pouting. It was a struggle to keep the smile off my face. Who hits themselves in the face with a laptop?

“It’s a bit funny,” he said, sitting on the edge of the couch. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I relaxed against him, wishing I could fall asleep. He reached for my laptop and closed it.

“Why not take a break for a bit? You work on it so much. It’ll get there.” He kissed my head. Then he was scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the bedroom. I laughed and squirmed as he dropped me onto the bed. I laughed harder as he climbed on top of me, covering my face in little kisses.

“Knock it off, Trick,” I playfully scolded.

He stopped and rested his forehead against mine. I giggled as I ran my hands over his shoulders and up to cup his face. He pressed his mouth against mine gently. He was excellent at distractions, but of course I wasn’t exactly fighting him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nibbled on his lip. I felt him grin against my mouth. He nipped back at me but pulled away too soon. He shook his head slightly. It had become his tell when his alter ego felt like speaking. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“What wisdom did he bestow upon you this time?” Patrick rolled his eyes at me.

“Nothing. More complaining that I keep you all to myself.” He nuzzled my cheek. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

“How does that make sense? We did have the whole, ‘we’re the same person’ talk right?”

“You ask me like I would know,” he said.

“I would but that requires dealing with a horny demon.” Patrick snorted and rolled off me.

“Man, way to kill a guys vibe.” I laughed and snuggled up against him. He kissed my head again. “I love you.” His phone went off from the dresser. Patrick sighed and pulled himself up. I kicked his butt as he walked away, and he glared as he answered the phone.

“What’s up Pete? I was a little busy… oh shut up… yea, I’ll come check it out… be there soon.” I sat up and tilted my head in question. Patrick slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Sorry for needing to run out, but the guys think they found something relating to that cult.” I nodded in understanding.

“Thought that was supposed to be in the past,” I teased lightly. He sighed and gave me a look. I lifted my hands in surrender.

“It is. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to bring the rest of them to justice.” He grabbed my hand and kissed it. “I’ll be back for dinner.” I smiled as he walked out the door. I waited until I heard the front door click shut before flopping back on the bed.

I know I should try to nap but I didn’t want the nightmares to return. They’ve been going on for a few weeks now. Awful images flashing across my mind, of death, blood, straight jackets, white rooms painted red. I was tempted to call it PTSD from the incident a couple months back. But why it would take this long to surface and with no known triggers is beyond me.

I glanced around the room. Patrick and I moved in together about a month and a half ago, determining it made more sense than us alternating between apartments. I ran a hand through my hair. I could feel my eyes drifting shut. I just prayed that the nightmares would give me a break.

-

_I was back in the chair. The same one. Black figures floated around but I couldn’t really make out any shapes. Red flashed in the corner of my eye. I tried to turn my head, but I was too dizzy._

_“…out.”_

_I lifted my hands to my face; the voice was like nails on a chalkboard. The chair I was in was gone. I stood in the middle of an empty room._

_But was it really empty? I couldn’t tell. I thought there was a person. They keep going in and out of focus._

_The figure was rushing at me. I screamed, thrusting my hands out in front of me to stop them. Glass spilled onto the floor. Over a body. I finally focused on the face._

_No. no. no. NO!_

_Blue and gold. And red. Red. Red._

_I jerked my head back up and stumbled away from the demon in the mirror._

-

My eyes sprung open as I jerked upright. Tears slipped down my face as I ran a hand through my hair. Someone had moved me farther up on the bed and draped a blanket over me. Pans clanked from the slightly cracked door. I glanced over at the clock. I had been out for a couple hours. No wonder he was home.

I furiously wiped at my eyes. I really hope I wasn’t talking in my sleep or something. Maybe I should tell him but what would be the point? Probably just hormones or some other shit. I crawled out of bed and wandered out to the kitchen.

“I would have ordered something you know. You didn’t have to cook,” I said. Patrick turned toward me, holding a can of pineapples. I raised an eyebrow.

“Well you were completely out when I got here so I figured I’d be nice. It’s just pineapple chicken. No way I can screw it up.” I laughed and hugged him, careful of the food.

“Don’t jinx it, babe.” He finished pouring the juice and slices into the pan before putting it into the oven. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my back gently.

“You were breathing pretty hard when I got home. Bad dream?” It was an innocent question that caused all the vivid imagery to rush back. Thank god he couldn’t see my face.

“Yea, probably. Can’t even remember it now though,” I said, trying not to sound freaked out. Patrick tensed, and I felt him shake his head slightly. I pushed away from him gently to look at him.

He blinked a couple times as the blue faded from his eyes. I did not want to deal with this side of him right now. It was like he could read my mind. I sighed in annoyance.

“Don’t give me that shit. There’s somethin’ you’re hiding.” I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

“You’re delusional. You like to think you know me.” He appeared in front of me again. I wasn’t scared of him anymore but that doesn’t mean he didn’t have superior abilities.

“Well it’s been a while since you’ve wanted me out. And sorry darling, but that’s a bit strange,” he said smugly. I pushed him back. I didn’t want to deal with his mind games.

He was right, but I couldn’t let him know that.

“Maybe I’ve just gotten bored of you,” I taunted. He visibly flinched. I cursed myself. I sometimes forgot Patrick was still in there. The cocky look was back on his face in no time.

“Sorry hot stuff but I doubt that. It’s probably more because whatever you’re hiding in that pretty little head of yours, will come spilling out if I kiss you.” Hence the reason I thought he could read my mind. We’ve had a connection ever since he put his own visions in my head. He can get whatever information he wants out of me. I glared at him.

“And I told you I’m not hiding anything,” I bluffed. I crossed my arms as he raised an eyebrow. He took a couple steps toward me. Bright yellow eyes searched my face. He ran a hand through my hair tenderly.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you right now?” His head ticked to the side. They were the same in some sense. They had the same giveaways.

“She’s hiding something… I don’t care what you think she wouldn’t do…” He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. When he opened them again, they were still gold. I swallowed and tried to back away. He had shoved Patrick back.

“Patrick will be mad at you,” I said, voice shaking slightly. The demon rolled his eyes.

“Oh no, whatever will I do,” he mocked. He moved like lightning, trapping me against a wall. “There’s something up. I intend to figure out what.” His mouth inched toward mine. I could feel the pull of our connection. I _wanted_ to kiss him.

I let my guard down for a moment. It made me relax, run my hands over his shoulders and chest. A low growl threatened to make me melt. His lips brushed against mine. I could almost feel him tugging at the walls of my mind.

_Focus!_

His lips pressed firmly to mine as he rooted around in my head. I kept up as many mental blocks as I could while trying to behave naturally. I couldn’t get lost in him now. His teeth tugged at my bottom lip. I sighed happily as he pressed himself against me. I let my hands wander into his hair, making him groan.

I kissed him until I couldn’t feel him poking around anymore. I pushed him away, but not hard. I looked into his golden eyes.

“Satisfied,” I whispered. I ducked away from him. It was one of the few times I could catch him off guard and get away. A horny demon was also one with lower reflex times.

“Not when you leave me like this, babe.” He looked down at his pants. I caught myself before I looked too.

“Get Patrick back out here,” I demanded. He stared at me a moment, still doubting. He wasn’t the type to keep quiet about these things. If he knew, he would confront me. He sighed in frustration.

“Don’t keep secrets from us. You know we’ll find out sooner or later.” His eyes closed and fluttered back open as the yellow retreated.

“Trick?” I moved forward to steady him if he got dizzy. He shook his head.

“I’m fine.” I smiled at him, but he looked troubled.

“What is it,” I questioned.

“Just… remember that you can talk to me about anything ok?” I nodded and hugged him.

He couldn’t know about this. There was already too much that he had to worry about. The cult that fucked him up so much was still out there. Probably looking for a new leader. Of course, I’m assuming the other freak didn’t just revive.

“So, what was the lead? Anything useful?” He played with a strand of my hair.

“It was something but not sure if it was useful per say. We found some shallow graves, marked with the masks they would wear. Problem is, no bodies. The graves had been dug up.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Police maybe?” He shook his head.

“No. They wouldn’t have left the masks. Whatever it is, it’s extremely fucked up,” he said.

“Even I coulda figured that out,” I said sarcastically. He looked at me, a curious expression on his face.

“I know I’ve asked you this a million times but… you’re sure they didn’t do anything to you when they took you?” I opened my mouth to come back with my usual answer, but hesitated. I wasn’t so sure anymore.

“I don’t think so. But I was unconscious for a lot of it.” He tugged his lip between his teeth, thoughtful.

“Promise me that if you notice anything, you’ll tell me,” he said. I didn’t want to lie to him. And I never did. But I had to this time.

“I promise.”

-

**Patrick P.O.V**

The guys and I wandered down the riverside. We hadn’t come across any more graves but that doesn’t mean they weren’t here. We didn’t see the mask of the leader. And I can only assume that means he’s not dead.

“What exactly do you think we’ll figure out if we find their graveyard,” Joe asked?

“I don’t know. Mating rituals?” They all chuckled. Most of our efforts thus far had left us with more questions than answers. All we had left was light banter and jokes.

_And yet you don’t like mine…_

I groaned, and Pete looked over his shoulder at me. I shook my head, urging him to keep walking.

‘I do not need your color commentary today. Especially not after that little stunt yesterday. We have an agreement.’

_And you ignore every warning I give you about her. Something ain’t right._

‘As you’ve mentioned. But I trust her. It’s not my problem if you don’t.’

I stepped down some rocks to get closer to the river. I thought I heard his voice groan but I couldn’t be sure.

_Well I wouldn’t be thinking this way if you trusted her completely._

‘You’re the one connected to her head. You would have found it when rooting around yesterday.’

_No. She was keeping walls up. Of course, I don’t know how, I’m too amazing of a kisser to not distract her._

‘I’ll ask again but she’ll get mad if I keep talking about it. And she’ll think I don’t trust her.’

_But you don’t?_

“Hey, Trick! I know you’re kinda buddy buddy with your alter ego now, but we found more upturned graves,” Pete called. Enough arguing with a damn voice inside my head. I hurried over, almost tripping on a mask in the process.

“You know, I’m beginning to wonder if maybe no one was actually buried. Just some ritual thing,” I said. Joe snorted.

“Yea, it’s just a ritual for when their younger members go back to college or otherwise have to leave. They gave you a literal demon alter ego and you think it’s just ritual?” I shot a look at him and shrugged.

“Not to mention their leader not dying when being shot point blank,” Andy tossed in.

“Ok! I get it! We’re dealing with magic and shit.” We walked a few more steps before he spoke again.

_Listen to where they walk. Something sounded different._

I paused and focused on the footsteps. He was right. There was metal somewhere under us and it was hollow.

“Hold up!” They turned back. I walked slowly, trying to hear where there might be a door. I braced my food on a larger bolder. The resulting squeak was almost loud enough to hear without the help of a demon. “We gotta start digging. There’s hollow metal under the rocks.”

The three of them shared looks of disbelief but they moved rocks with me anyway. With the four of us, it didn’t take long to find the black door. It was like a cellar door. Of course, it was locked but at least this was progress.

“So, what do we do now? We didn’t exactly bring tools to pick locks. Unless your demon wants to be helpful and kick the door in…” I shot a look at Pete. Even with enhanced strength, I don’t want to break a leg opening a steel door.

“No, we’ll have to come back. I don’t want to draw attention to us unless we’re really ready,” I said.

“I agree. Caution is always best with these things,” Andy added. We laid a thin layer of rocks and dirt back over the door so no one would stumble across it.

_I’m insulted by how much you doubt me._

‘I don’t need to break any body parts before trying to take down a black magic cult.’

_You’ve ripped people apart before. If that kind of strength didn’t hurt you, then a steel door should be no problem._

I flinched. I didn’t need to remember that. It was a dark point and I refuse to repeat it. My phone buzzed in my pocket as we made our way back to the sidewalk. I smiled at her name.

_I’m going out for a bit with Kayla. Won’t be late. Love you._

“Dude, you are so obvious,” Pete teased.

“Who cares? She’s his girlfriend so he better be into her,” Joe tossed back. I chuckled and shoved Pete. He warmed up to her finally. At least there was that.

-

**Your P.O.V**

I ran a hand through my hair and zoned out. Kayla was talking about some coworker that she couldn’t stand. I felt bad that she was still stuck in customer service but I supposed she’s been there long enough that she gets paid well.

“Like honestly, I’m amazed she hasn’t been fired. Someone calls corporate on her at least once a week. And she doesn’t do anything. Fuck, I don’t know how she can’t pick up that no one likes her.” I chuckled and sipped from my drink.

“Well you’re nice to pretty much everyone, Kayla.” She scoffed. “Hey that’s a good thing. The world needs nice people,” I said smiling.

“Yea yea, whatever babes. Excuse me! Can we have a refill please?” The bartender nodded.

“Of course. But could I interest you lovely ladies in something special? An experimental drink if you will,” he said as he mixed another margarita. Kayla thought about it for a moment. I wasn’t too crazy about the refill anyway, so I would probably pass.

“Only if it’s on the house,” Kayla said. She never flirted with the bartender because she was married but that doesn’t mean I didn’t see the way she pushed her chest out. Being a girl was nice sometimes. I snickered but covered it by taking another sip of my drink.

“I wouldn’t offer something experimental and make you pay for it. Just hold on one second.” He hurried off to grab different liquor.

I shook my hair at Kayla and she shrugged. We watched with curiosity as he through a couple different mixes together. I thought I saw a couple different vodkas but wasn’t sure. The labels weren’t in English. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if Patrick had responded. I know he’s busy but I still wonder if I could convince him and the other guys to join us. Kayla hasn’t interacted with him much and I wanted her to. She was one of my best friends after all.

_Have fun! And love you more_

I ginned a bit. Dork. I messaged him as the bartender set his concoction down in front of us. _You and the guys are welcome to join us, just so you know._ I didn’t even have a chance to put my phone down before it buzzed again.

_Perhaps…_

“Not like I’m sitting right here or anything,” Kayla joked. I poked her.

“Oh, give me a break. I was just inviting them to join us. Not like you aren’t allowed to invite Don.” I picked up the new drink and took a sip. I just about choked.

I had to refrain from spitting it out. Not that it tasted bad, but it hit me way harder than I expected. And it was instant. What the _fuck_ did he put in here. Kayla clutched her stomach as she laughed. I coughed and tried to find the bartender who was clearly trying to kill us.

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t that strong. I know you’re not a lightweight.” I shook my head and lifted the drink to inspect it.

“There is nothing normal about this. It’s way strong. No way you didn’t get hit this hard.” Kayla shrugged and took a sip of hers. Not even a cough. “Let me try yours,” I said, reaching.

I took a sip of hers and I was right. It was nowhere even close.

I looked around for the bartender. He watched us with curiosity. I tried to glare and stumbled out of the chair. Kayla stood to try and help me.

“Y/N what’s wrong? Don’t try to walk by yourself.” I gripped her arm as my head started becoming fuzzy. Other people were watching now. No one moved to help, at least not that I could tell. I thought I heard Kayla say something else, but my head was ringing.

_You’re going to die._

Tears streamed down my face as I gripped my head. I recognized that voice. It was mine… but not? I couldn’t feel Kayla’s arms around me anymore. It was just cold.

_Kill him._

“No! Why?” I screamed.

_Because he tried to kill you. And he’ll succeed if you don’t wake up._

I couldn’t tell if the darkness was because my eyes were squeezed shut or if I had gone blind. That bartender, there was something off.

His image flashed in my mind. Scars. Expertly covered by makeup. Cold eyes. Black covered by contacts.

Something clawed at the seams of my brain. Muffled voices began floating back to me. But she had begun ripping her way out of the depths of my mind. Only one voice made it through the ringing. That damn bartenders.

“Let me help her. We have stuff to help with alcohol poisoning.”

My eyes flew open and I couldn’t focus on anything. Was I looking at the ceiling or the sky? What were these brown blobs?

_Stop… fighting… me!_

My senses sharpened. It was the sky, I determined. My eyes darted to the two faces looking down at me. Who were they? I didn’t have control over my body anymore. It was as though I retreated to a passenger who could only watch. Her thoughts bubbled to the surface, taking over mine…

My hand shot out and grabbed their throat. I used them to pull myself up. I studied the horrified expression on their face. Good. They should be scared. Because I was going to kill them.

“Y/N! Stop! What are you doing?” They pleaded. Some semblance of a conscious tugged at my brain. Stupid bitch was still fighting. She would be dead if it wasn’t for me. Why should I spare this one? She was just as much at fault as the fucking demon. She was stupid and didn’t notice a little something extra was slipped into my drink.

“What does it look like? I’m going to kill you. Worthless excuse for a friend,” I hissed. Tears ran down her face. I squeezed my hand and she started clawing at me.

“That’s it… just a bit more,” the guy whispered. I don’t think I was meant to hear it. But if he wanted me to kill her… well fuck that. He was my real target. I dropped the girl and turned toward him slowly. She coughed on the ground and scrambled away from me. Lucky bitch.

“Oh, so you’re the one sent to kill me?” His smile faltered. His hands raised as if that would stop me from ripping him apart.

“Please understand. Not kill you. Awaken you!” I scoffed. Is that how we were justifying it now?

I took a step toward him, chuckling as I watched him stumble back. Away from me. She tugged at my thoughts. God, I wish I could strangle her of all things. She’s making this way too difficult.

_You can’t kill him!_

I hated that I flinched. I froze and held a hand to my head. Fucking hell, go to sleep or something.

‘Why the fuck not? And how the hell are you still conscious? So annoying.’

_He might have information on the rest of them._

I paused. Oh, so she was a rational thinker? That explains why this is so difficult. Why was I damned to this body then? I hate her logic. But it is logic and I don’t consider myself stupid. I shook my head and glared at the guy in front of me.

“Guess today is your lucky day buddy!” I grabbed his shirt and tossed him against the wall. “Of course, you might not be thinking that way as I torture information out of you.”

Stones scattered behind me, making me turn. Another guy. Probably just some drunk passerby. Worthless. He’ll be dead in a second.

“Excuse me,” I said sweetly. I took a step toward the new one and cracked my knuckles.

Pain shot through my head, making me scream out. I pulled at my hair in an effort to make the pain stop. Why is she doing this now? Damn her and her so called morals! What about self-preservation?

“Y/N! What’s wrong? Look at me!” He grabbed my arms, holding me still. I did my best to glare and shove him away. Not successful.

_Patrick! Please, get away!_

Ugh, she knew this one too? I snarled at him, thrashing and avoiding his eyes. It hurt to look at them. Damn emotions! Nothing but an inconvenience. Just kill him and I won’t have to deal with it anymore. The blonde-haired boy forced me to look at him. I noticed his jaw clench.

“What are you,” he asked?

“I’m in pain from looking at you, that’s what,” I snapped. Pain tore through my scull again. She was trying to claw her way out.

“So they really did experiment on you when you were in that place. I’m so sorry,” he said, eyes filling with sadness. I wanted to reach out to comfort him. Fuck. I wasn’t getting away from this right now. I closed my eyes, retreating into my head…

_You can bet that I’ll be back. But make sure this one’s not around._

I was thrust back into the real world. I felt my body go limp against Patrick as his arms wrapped around me. That voice was the same one that I heard in my dreams. I just never imagined the words would come from my mouth.

“Y/N?” I slowly looked up at Patrick. His brow furrowed as he looked over me for injuries.

“I… I didn’t know… I didn’t know that’s what the dreams were telling me,” I stumbled out. Patrick glanced over my shoulder and yanked me against him. The deep chuckling reached my ears.

“So, you fought off that beautiful creation for so long she had to attack your dreams? How rude. And now our two most valuable creations are together. Only difference is she is an improved version. She is the embodiment of chaos. She will steal the breath from your very mouth if you’re not careful.” He sauntered past us and disappeared into a shadow.

Patrick gripped my arms. A few beets passed before he really relaxed. He pressed his lips against my head as tears slipped down my face. That wasn’t me. He had to know that.

“Y/N?” I pushed away from Patrick at Kayla’s voice. God, I was going to kill her. She stared at me in horror and when I tried to take a step toward her, she stepped away.

“Kayla, I’m so sorry. But that wasn’t me! I promise! I would never hurt you,” I pleaded. I could see her shaking.

“I… think I need some time…” She turned away and ran off. I wanted to chase after her, but Patrick grabbed me before I got far.

“Not a good idea,” he said quietly. “We should go home.” I looked back at him. There was no way he wasn’t scared of me. I was going to kill him. Then my dream would be a reality.

“You don’t want me there. I’ll kill you.” Patrick laughed but there was no humor there.

“Talk about de ja vu. Let’s go. We need to talk.” He pulled me along and out of the back ally where I had been moved.

The ride was mostly silent. He was mad at me. But that shouldn’t be his concern. That guy said I was some improved version of whatever Patrick was. My memories flashed back to the night they busted me out of the hospital. Patrick had killed so many of those cult members, including their leader. And if I was anything like that; I didn’t want to be near anyone. It was too dangerous.

I followed Patrick up to our apartment. I looked over to Kayla’s door and almost started crying again. Patrick took my hand gently, pulling me inside. The apartment was dark and neither of us turned on a light. I didn’t want to see the anger and disgust on his face.

“I’ll… um… start packing my stuff. I need to get out of here.” I moved around him. I don’t know where I planned to go.

“No.” I stopped midstep. The growl was strained, like when he was fighting to stay in control. I didn’t hear him move but I felt his warmth behind me. His arms slowly came around me, trapping me against him.

“I’m angry. But the last thing I want you to do is leave,” He whispered against my neck. His breath startled me and I couldn’t help but jump.

“You heard what that guy said. I’m dangerous. I shouldn’t be anywhere close to you or anyone,” I said.

“No. I won’t let you do the same thing I did. You won’t run away. Not from me.” He lifted me up to carry me to the couch. He sat with me in his lap, holding onto me as if his life depended on it.

“Now talk to me. What was the dream you mentioned?” I held onto him, trying to recall the nightmares.

“Well, they usually start with me being back in that place. I’m too dizzy to move. Then I hear a voice. I guess mine… then someone’s attacking me. So, I think I… kill them. Then I look at who it was and it’s… it’s you. Then I see my reflection, then I run, then I wake up,” I explained. Patrick was quiet.

“Looking back, I know I should have said something. But I didn’t want you to worry,” I mumbled.

“Didn’t want me to worry? This is the exact thing I should be worried about! God, Y/N, why wouldn’t you say something? Maybe we could have figured this out before you almost killed your best friend.” I flinched at his words. I looked over at him, surprised by the tears that rolled down his face. He turned away from me to wipe them away. I turned in his arms to kneel between his legs.

“Patrick, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry for me,” I said, cupping his face.

“I’m going to fix this. I’m going to kill all of them,” he said, voice low. I noticed flakes of yellow in his eyes. I should deal with the other him too. Before he drives Patrick crazy.

“I need to talk to the other you. I’ll keep him calm,” I said slowly. Patrick nodded without argument. That’s a first. He blinked a few times as the yellow glowed bright in the dark room.

“Give me a reason to not kill you right now,” he said, glaring. I shuffled away from him, on the off chance he actually meant the threat. Of course, I guess I could be just as deadly now.

“I didn’t need either of you worried about me,” I said. He scoffed and stood from the couch.

“I hope you realize that the whole reason we’re still looking for that cult, was to make sure this shit didn’t happen,” he snapped. I stood slowly.

“I get that. But this happened when I was abducted, remember?” He stood in front of me again snarl on his face.

“Exactly. And for some reason you thought that you having dreams wasn’t worth mentioning.” I tried to push him back.

“I thought it was just PTSD or something. I thought it would go away.” He rolled his eyes.

“Bull shit. If that was the case, you would have let me poke around in your head.” I turned away from him. “Actually… that’s a good idea. Let’s see if I can find this ‘other you.’” I shoved him away from me.

“That thing wasn’t me! And no poking around in my head.” He laughed a humorless laugh.

A tugging at the back of my mind said to run. But there was a hint of curiosity and an echo of a laugh. I recognized it from earlier. It was her. She was back. I shook my head trying to chase her away.

_And who is this prick?_

My eyes squeezed shut as the headache returned. I’m not giving up control again. She won’t hurt anyone. Strong hands gripped my arms and I looked back at Patrick. Eyes still yellow but there was just a bit of worry. Nice to know he still had feelings.

“Is she trying to get out? Perfect timing, I suppose. Let me talk some sense into her,” he said smugly. I shook my head.

“No, she hates you. And I refuse to hurt you,” I said, teeth clenched. His head turned to the side slightly.

“So you do like me. Too bad it’s not productive right now.” His hand came up around my throat. My eyes widened as I scrambled to get away. He wouldn’t try to kill me. No way.

_If you let this fucking asshole kill you, I swear I will torture you in hell._

She clawed at my head harder now. Screaming to take over. Self-preservation.

“Come on now little girl. Let’s see what you got. It’d be a shame to lose a beautiful mind like hers,” he taunted. I saw his eye twitch, but he didn’t let up as his hand began to squeeze. God why was he like this. My head was splitting in half and he didn’t even care.

The black around the edges of my vision creeped in. It’s too much…

This guy really needed to get his hands off me. I should just break his hand. My eyes fluttered open as I grabbed him and shoved him back. He looked surprised but not scared. I could even call his expression weirdly excited.

“Would you look at that. While I still like the other version better, the yellow suits you.” Ugh, damn perv.

“Go fuck yourself. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you,” I snarled. He just laughed. I hated him already.

“Oh, the irony. You think you can get rid of me? I seriously doubt she’ll let you. She’s a fighter.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yea I noticed. A pain in the ass.” He sauntered up to me. I clenched my fists, ready to destroy him.

Something isn’t right. My heart shouldn’t be beating this hard. Damn this girl. She can’t actually find this demon attractive. God, she has horrible taste.

“You see. Y/N has these things called emotions. And she happens to feel them very strongly for me. And the other me.”

“Good thing I don’t have to deal with those.” He smirked at me. What was he planning? I can’t read him.

“This has been fun, but I think I’d like the other one back.” He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to mine. I felt my heart skip a beat. Damn her!

My body responded without my consent. I pulled him closer to me, and I could feel the asshole grin. I was actually going to kill him.

_Patrick! Please! Knock me out or something!_

I could feel something other than her thoughts. It was like someone was rooting around like a file cabinet. Could he… could he see inside my head?

‘Get out!’ I shoved her back. I bit his lip and kissed him harder, trying to distract him. I heard him growl in response. His hands ran up my arms and grabbed my face. He seemed to be retreating. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him against me. Just a bit more…

I moved my hands up and over his. I sighed against his lips. That stupid grin was back. This was my opportunity. I pulled away from him slightly.

“Did you taste the kiss of death?” I opened my eyes and gripped his hand. I bent it backward and squeezed, crushing his fingers. He cried out in pain and I moved my other hand to grab his throat. I smirked at him.

“It’s been fun, but you need to die now,” I said sweetly. His eyes faded in between blue and gold. Too bad they would never see the light again.

Suddenly I was being yanked away. The darkness consumed me and I had no control over my body.

_You will not hurt him. Not anymore. You bitch._

I released my grip on Patrick’s hand and throat. He gasped for breath, holding his hand against his body. I couldn’t tell which one was looking up at me. Just that there was fear. I fell to my knees in front of him.

“Patrick… I… god I’m so… god I told you!” Tears spilled down my face and he clutched his hand.

“Fuck. I underestimated her,” he said, eyes squeezed shut. I crawled toward him and took his hand gently in mine. The fingers were bent in odd directions. I should have fought harder against her.

“We need to get you to a doctor. Get that set,” I mumbled. He looked at me again, the gold retreating slowly but still taking up most of his eyes.

“No. I can fix them now. I’ll be fine by tomorrow,” he said, gripping on of his fingers. I looked away as he moved it back into place. Silence followed.

“At least we know what we’re dealing with. She’s clearly not affected by your thoughts and emotions like my other self is.” He lifted my face with his non-broken hand, making me look at him.

“But I still love you. And I promise I will fix this. You don’t have to do this alone,” he said gently.

“What if I hurt you again. Or worse, kill you?”

“You won’t. I won’t let that idiot of an alter ego make the decisions again.” I couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He pulled me against him, pressing a kiss to my head, then my lips.

I melted against him. I wanted to forget all of this. I wish we were a normal couple. But I suppose we wouldn’t get that lucky. But I loved him with everything I had. I believed him when he said he would help me.


End file.
